(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved anti-slip spike structure, provides a spike structure design capable of being positioned easily in a mold and being completely and firmly joined to a sole. By wrapping a metal spike body with a hard rubber body, a cylindrical rod-shaped anti-slip rubber spike is formed to facilitate the shaping of a sole. In this way, the spike can be positioned easily in a mold, and practical firm joining as well as anti-slip safety and practicability without causing the spike to fall off can be achieved.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There is a kind of anti-slip shoes which are used in the snowfield or used when fishing on the rock. The anti-slip shoes generally need to have a strong and significant land-grip capability. A conventional spike is generally designed with a spike head locked with a spike base. The conventional spike is arranged with a combination formed by wrapping a metal locking member. The shoes have concavo-convex sole surfaces for achieving relative auxiliary effects of interlock and land-grip in the snowfield. However, when trampling on a hard rock surface or a smooth ground surface, the shoes fail to achieve a significant auxiliary effect of land-grip due to the convex granular appearance of the spike surface, thus greatly decreasing the anti-slip efficiency. Therefore, a spike design is developed, wherein the metal spike directly contacts the ground. The spike design includes an approximately T-shaped spike body, and a hard thin rod protruding from the bottom. Accordingly, the spike design can significantly clamp and grip the land, thereby achieving the anti-slip effect. When shaped, the spike body is placed directly into a shaping module of a sole to be integrally formed with the sole. This positioning operation of press forming is the most inconvenient and difficult to overcome for manufacturers. In particular, when a rubber material is pressed to flow, the pressure thereof is extremely large. This will cause the spike to irregularly skew due to the uneven distribution of load, because the spike with a partial insertion combination of the T-shaped bottom insert-and-join rod head is inserted in a wide overhead way of the T-shaped end sheet. Furthermore, the spike head of the protruding thin rod of the spike cannot be arranged to protrude essentially perpendicular to the sole surface, which causes an actually unsmooth contact with the ground. What disturbs the manufacturers and users more is the selection of a sole rubber material. Since requirements for actual wearing comfort need to be taken into account, a soft material is generally selected. However, because the material is soft and flexible and an auxiliary positioning convex ring is arranged to protrude from the shaping module, an open concave spacing ring groove is formed on a bottom edge of the spike rod wrapped by rubber. Thus, the wrapped portion of the spike rod is relatively shortened. Accordingly, because the rubber wrapping the spike body is too soft and the length of the wrapped portion is insufficient, the shaped metal spike body is likely to fall out of the spike under an excessive instant pressure when trampling heavily or used for land-grip and anti-slip purposes on a special rock surface. The falloff of the spike body greatly reduces the overall anti-slip effect. In order to improve the imperfect joint of this actual wrapping, current manufacturers typically increase the common rubber hardness of the sole directly to a higher level, thus decreasing the wearing comfort of the shoes. Therefore, the shoes are difficult to bend, and the uncomfortable inflexibility thereof can be imagined easily.